The Plan
by JuliaSophia716
Summary: Miku and Rin are BFFs. Miku likes Len, so Rin comes up with a plan to help get Miku and Len together. But what happens when Rin falls for Len? RinXLen   No twincest   Rated T for later in the story
1. She likes Len!

RIN'S POV

"When is class over?" I whispered to my best friend, Miku. She was a little older than me, even though we were both second years in high school. I am one of the few people who skipped a grade at Kiyomi Ishikawa High School, so I'm about a year younger than most of the second years.

"Only five minutes left," Miku said with a smile. I swear, that girl is always smiling no matter HOW boring math class is. I looked over and saw the doodles in her notebook. They read "Miku Kagamine" and were surrounded by little hearts. Obviously she wasn't thinking about me when she doodled these. She was thinking about Len, who, strangely enough, had the same last name as me. Oh, and even weirder, we shared a birthday and most people say we look alike, too.

"Hey," I said to Miku, and I must've looked surprised because she seemed worried in her reply.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I saw your doodles. I didn't know you liked Len!" I explained, a smile slipping out onto my lips.

"SHHH! Don't say his name out loud!" Miku said in a strong but quiet voice and turned to steal a glance at Len.

I laughed. "Sorry!"

Miku let out a sigh of relief when he didn't look towards us. "I feel kind of silly, liking a boy two years younger than me." Len was another student who skipped a grade.

"Oh, Miku, don't feel that way!" I comforted her, "LOVE KNOWS NO AGE!" I must've said that last part a little too loud, because sensei gave me a funny look, as did most of the class. Poor Miku, with her cherry-red face.

Just then, the bell rang. "All right, class dismissed," said Sensei.


	2. The plan is revealed

I woke up the next morning with a brilliant plan to get Miku and Len together! I couldn't wait to tell Miku! I got dressed so quick that morning, I must've broken a world record! I ran as fast as I could to school so I could catch Miku before class started. I saw Miku walking in the entrance. "Mii-kuu!" I yelled.

She turned towards me and waved. "Hey, Rin! What's up?"

When I finally caught up to her, I took a minute to catch my breath. "Miku," I panted, "Miku, I have the perfect plan"

"Oh? For what?" she wondered.

"To get you and Len together!"

I saw her eyes light up. "Really? Tell me!" she said exitedly.

"Not here. Come with me to the bathroom and I'll tell you there." We both ran to the nearest restroom. "Ok," I said, "So, I'll throw a party at my house and invite you and Len and some other people we know. That'll give you a chance to talk to him and tell him that you'll be staying after the party to help me clean up – 'cause I sure can't do it myself – and I heard he's really nice, so he'll probably offer to help too!"

"But what if he doesn-" Miku interrupted.

"Wait, let me finish." I said, "So then when you're cleaning up, I'll go upstairs to get my phone which will 'remind' you that you can't find your cell phone, which you hid earlier. Then you'll ask Len to call it, which means you'll have to give him your number! I'm a genius!"

"Like I was trying to say before, what if he doesn't offer to stay?" Miku asked in a worried tone.

"So convince him." I told her, feeling confident in my amazing plan.

"Ugh. Fine. We should probably get to class now."

"'Kay. Bye Miku!"


	3. The phone call

I decided to wait until lunch time to announce my party. The teachers at Kiyomi Ishikawa High School never pay attention, which I was thankful for that day. I climbed up on the table my friends and I always sat at and I cupped my hands around my mouth in an effort to make myself louder.

"Hey, everyone! Party at my house tomorrow! Be there at seven!" I yelled, hoping I was heard by the large group of people, creating a never-ending din. I saw Miku looking at me and I stepped off of the lunch table.

"Rin," Miku started, "What if he didn't hear you over the noise?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure he gets the memo." I said with a grin. This plan was definitely going to work.

After a long day of school, it was finally time to go home. I got on my neon orange bike and started pedaling towards my house. I could feel the cool wind blowing on my face, pushing me backwards.

Here I was, at home-sweet-home. I slipped off my shoes and quickly changed my clothes. Then I reached into my backpack and grabbed my cell phone. Earlier, I had asked one of Len's friends for Len's phone number. I dialed. That's weird – why is my heart beating faster? Huh. Must be the coffee I had this morning.

"Hello?" I heard Len's voice on the other side. I snapped the cell phone shut. What's wrong with me? Why did I get so nervous? I took a deep breath then hit re-dial.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Len asked.

"L-Len…" I stuttered.

"Who is this?"

"It's Rin. Tasuku gave me your number."

"Oh. Hey Rin. So what's up?"

"Um… Did you hear I was having a party tomorrow?" This was kind of awkward. I mean, we didn't really talk much in school, so we barely knew each other.

"Yeah sounds cool. I'll come."

"Ok. Talk to you later!"

"See you tomorrow, Rin."

I just noticed I've been smiling the entire time I was talking on the phone. I laughed when I realized this. _I'm such a freak, _I thought with a smile still glued to my face.


	4. You saw Len?

I called Miku about three hours before the party. I could never set up my whole house by myself – it would take forever! Miku arrived at my house soon after we ended the phone conversation. What a convenience that we lived only fifteen minutes away from each other!

"MIKU!" I yelled when I opened the front door for her. I gave her a big hug. "Are you ready for the party?"

"Uh… Sure I guess. I'm a little nervous though." She said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry. Now, you make the snacks and I'll get the decorations set up." I told her. I secretly wanted to make the snacks, but everyone knows I'm a horrible cook. "Oh, Miku! Don't forget to make banana bread special for Len! I heard from his friend that bananas are his favorite!"

"Ok. I'll look up a recipe for it online." Miku went into my room to get my shiny white laptop. "Found one!" She yelled. Then I heard the printer start up. Miku ran into the kitchen and started looking through my fridge for the ingredients.

"Did you find everything you need?" I asked.

"Almost. You don't have any eggs left."

"'Kay I'll run to the grocery store." I grabbed my coat and slipped on my shoes. It was snowing out, so I put on my zebra-print gloves, too.

I was so relieved when I got to the grocery store, because of the heat inside. It was freezing out! I made my way to the isle with the eggs and, to my surprise, saw Kagamine Len. He looked up and smiled at me. Whoa! What was that? My heart felt weird just now. It sort of skipped a beat.

"Hey, Rin." He said, still smiling. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"Uh…" I stared into his amazing, sky blue eyes that gave me chills. "I, uh, I was just getting some stuff for baking some, uh, banana bread."

His eyes lit up. "Banana bread? That's my favorite!"

"You're gonna love it. Miku's making it." I laughed. I was glad his friend didn't tell him I asked about him.

Why was I getting so nervous? I glanced at the clock on the wall above a door that said "Employees Only" on it. Wow! I had been here for almost an hour already! Miku must be wondering where I am.

"Oh, wow! I didn't realize how late it was getting. I really need to get home and start decorating." I said to Len. Just then my phone chimed. I pulled it out of my pocket. "It's Miku. She's wondering where I am. I gotta go. See ya tonight!" I waved while walking to the door. I snuck a look back at Len, and blushed because he was still focused on me.

When I got home Miku was waiting for me and the house was already half decorated. The black lights I bought earlier today were already set up and most of the snacks were on the table. Miku noticed me looking around.

"What took so long? I had time to decorate almost the whole house!" Miku said, slightly annoyed.

"I ran into Len at the grocery store." I said, and I could feel a pool of color come to my cheeks. Miku's eyes slightly widened for a second and I saw a glint of something, I don't know what, but something in her eyes. I looked away and tried to change the subject. "So, how cool do you think the black lights will look?"

It didn't work. "You saw LEN at the grocery store?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what did he say?"

"He just asked me why I wasn't here decorating. So I told him you were making banana bread and yeah."

"Oh…" Miku looked slightly disappointed. She then continued to bake the bread. I heard the oven ding and Miku ran to get the banana bread out. It smelled so good! "Mmmm! It smells awesome!" said Miku.

I started decorating the rest of the house. I put a sign on my door that read "Rin's room; Keep out" Then I started dusting the table in the living room and I turned the TV on MTV. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's "Pon Pon Pon" was playing. _Ding dong! _I heard the door bell ring just as Miku set the banana bread aside for Len. I went to open the door for my guests.


	5. Confessions

"Hey guys!" I said with a warm smile on my face. When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting a whole group of people, but just one or two. I guess almost everyone decided to come together. I looked for Len in the crowd, but didn't find him. I guess he chose to come alone. The group of people rushed in and some flocked to the TV, others made their way to the snacks, and a few people just talked in the middle of the room.

"Len!" I called. I saw the blue-eyed blonde boy running towards my house as I was about to close the door. He waved to me. All of the sudden, there were butterflies in my stomach. Must've been something I ate. Len made it to the door panting with a red face from running.

"Hi Rin." He looked at me and smiled, while still trying to catch his breath. I could feel the color stain my cheeks. I looked away, at the TV for a second. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miku coming towards the door.

"Len! Come in!" Miku said, subtly pushing me out of the way. It might have been my imagination, but I think she gave me a look of anger, or envy. But what was there to be angry or jealous about? I don't know, she always got slightly catty towards me around Len for some reason.

"Oh, hey Miku." Len said, walked inside, then looked back at me. I looked at Miku, who was giving me that look again, so I looked away towards the TV a second time.

"Miku, are you still helping me clean up after the party?" The plan was about to start.

Miku gave me a wide-eyed look for a split second then said, "Uh, yeah." I saw her look at Len, who looked at me again then back to her.

"Hey, if you guys need any extra help cleaning up, I don't mind." Offered Len. I knew my plan would work. I smiled what must've been a sly, evil looking smile.

"Thanks Len." I said.

"No problem."

It was such a long time until the party was over, I just wanted my stupid plan to start already! Oh! I just got the perfect idea! I smiled at myself then went to find Miku and Len. When I found Len, he was nowhere near Miku. He was over at the snack table and Miku was watching TV.

"Len, come with me," I said quietly(compared to everyone else) so that only he could hear me, "I have something to show you."

Then I brought Len with me to get Miku. "Miku, I need to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said in a sly tone.

I brought Miku and Len into my room, then pretended to look for something. "Damn. I can't find it." I said, trying to sound disappointed. "I'll have to look for it. Miku, come here for a second. Len, stay there." I said. Miku and I walked out into the hallway. "Miku, you and Len talk and get to know each other better."

"Rin! Do you KNOW how NERVOUS I get around him?" Miku exclaimed in a hushed tone, so Len couldn't hear on the other side of the door. "I am NOT going back in there until you find what you have to show us!"

"Sure you are." I opened the door then pushed Miku into my room. I closed the door again before she could protest. Weird, I suddenly got really worried. I have no idea why or what about, though.

After about an hour of waiting and talking to guests, I decided to check on Miku and Len. When I got to the door, I could hear Miku. I stopped reaching toward the door knob and listened. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I had a feeling this was important.

"Len…" I heard Miku start. "Len, I have something to tell you.

"Yeah, Miku?" He said.

"Um, Len, I sorta, um, like you." After she said that there was a silent pause.

"Miku," Len said in a tone that couldn't be good. "I like you, but not like that. There's someone else I like. I'm sorry."

I heard Miku made a strange sound, a choked sound. Her voice sounded weak when she said, "Oh."

I opened the door then and told Len to stay there. I needed to talk to him after. Then I pulled Miku into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall and when we were in there, I closed the door and gave her a big hug. "I heard everything."

Miku was too upset to care that I was eavesdropping. I tried to comfort her, but really, I didn't know how. I had never confessed to anyone, so I had never been rejected. "Oh, Miku, I'm sorry." Was the best I could do. "It's all my fault. This was part of the plan. I'm sorry." Miku didn't say anything, she was crying. "You don't have to stay after and help me clean. You can go home now if you want, or you can stay in here or my room when Len leaves.

"I – I guess I'll stay in here." Miku sobbed.

"Ok. I'll be back later. You can use my laptop if you want." I told her.

I went back to my room, where Len was. I wanted to find out the whole story. I opened the door and Len was still sitting on the side of my bed. I sat down next to him and asked, "Len, what happened?"

"Uh, we just talked. About music. And school, and stuff." He hesitantly said, "And then she, sort of confessed. But, there's someone else I like."

This secretly made me angry for some reason. I wanted to know who he liked. "Oh? Who?"

Len blushed and looked away. "I'll tell you," he said, "But you have to close your eyes first.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me, but I didn't hear anything. Just as I was about to open my eyes, the door flew open. I finally opened my eyes and saw Len's face, just inches away from mine. I turned to the door and saw Miku's horrified face.

"Miku! We didn't – It's not – It's not what it looks like!" I used the cliché line, as it was all I could think of.

"I thought you were my friend." Miku said with a burning fury before storming out. She ran to her bike and rode home.

"Len, I'm sorry, but we can't be together," I said, tears forming in my eyes, "Miku's my best friend. I like you, though." I surprised myself when I said that I liked him. I didn't know it until I actually said it. When we left my room, everybody had already left. I looked at my watch. It was almost 4am! How did it get so late?

I started cleaning up. "Want some help?" Len asked.

"Sure. Thanks." I said. The rest of the night was awkward. Around 5:30am, we both decided to take a break and watch some TV on the couch. Not too long after, we fell asleep.


	6. It's Official

When I woke up, I was lying against Len's side and we were both under one blanket. Len was watching TV. I looked up at him. "Len," I said, groggily, "How long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes." He replied.

"Oh. What time is it?" I asked.

"1:23 in the afternoon."

"Len…"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"I like you."

Len laughed. "I like you, too, Rin" He gently kissed my forehead and I moved closer to him. I looked at the TV. He was watching an old episode of Naruto. A yawn slipped out from my lips. Len yawned, too. I never realized how much I actually liked him. Maybe Miku helped me realize it. Oh, no. Miku! I forgot about what happened for a minute! She was going to be so mad at me!

"Len," I asked, worried, "What about Miku?"

"What about Miku?" He echoed me.

"She's my best friend. And she likes you. We can't go out if – "

"Who says we're going out? Or is this your way of asking me?" Len said with a smile on his perfect face.

"Oh…" I blushed a rosy pink color. That's right, I just remembered, he had only told me he liked me, he didn't ask me out. I just assumed that he was my boyfriend, since well, we liked each other.

"Hey Rin," Len started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and looked into his sapphire colored eyes that gleamed back at me, eyes that already knew my answer. "Yes."

Len leaned in to kiss me. A light kiss, his lips against mine, it was perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect. I would treasure it until the day I die. This one moment, would be locked away in my heart forever. Not where I couldn't reach it, though. Just locked away far enough so that nobody, nobody but Len and I, would ever get to remember it.


	7. Monday

Later that day, after Len left, I called Miku. Great. She was ignoring me; the call rang once then went straight to voicemail. I'd just have to wait until Monday to explain everything to her. Maybe she'd be calmed down by then. I hope so.

Monday, I sat down and searched the cafeteria for Miku. She wasn't at our usual table. What's this? She was sitting at the popular table! Or, as we used to call it, TBC – The Bitch Club. We never liked ANYONE at that table. So, why was she sitting there now? Her icy eyes glared in my direction. Then, before any of her new "friends" noticed, she was right back to gossiping. Probably about me.

"Hey is everything all right?" Len asked as he sat down next to me. I looked down at my lunch. A salmon sashimi bento with rice topped with soy sauce and some carrots to the side.

"Yeah. Save my seat. I need to go talk to Miku." I could see a hint of worry in Len's eyes. It felt nice to have someone worry about me, in a weird sort of way.

"Sure." He said.

I started walking towards TBC, which I truly hoped Miku wouldn't become a permanent part of.

"Oh, look! It's the dumb blonde bitch!" Miku spat out as soon as I approached. All the other girls laughed their high pitched, annoying laughs. I balled my fists at my sides. The anger was pouring out of my eyes, in the form of tears. "Aww, did I hurt somebody's feelings?" She said making a sarcastic pout.

"Miku," I muttered through clenched teeth. I wanted so bad just to punch her, right there, for the way she was acting. But she was my best friend. Well, until Len confessed to me. "I need to talk to you."

"Spit it out, Kagamine." She said harshly.

"Alone." Miku let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Bye girls. I'll be back in a few minutes." Miku said to her new clique.

As soon as Miku stood up, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest girl's bathroom. She let out a yelp because I was holding her wrist so tight.

"What the hell was that about?" I was furious with her. "Just because Len tried to kiss me, you hate me?"

"You knew I liked him!"

"So, you're just gonna let some BOY ruin our friendship? We were best friends!"

"You knew I liked him, Rin. You comforted me when I had a broken heart. Then, not half an hour later, you kissed him."

"_I _kissed _him_? No, you have it all wrong. We didn't even kiss that night."

"Don't deny it. I saw you."

"Miku, no. He told me he would tell me who he liked if I closed my eyes. Then before I knew it, the door flung open and he was two inches from my face."

"Who cares. You're still dating him. You never even liked hi– "

"I didn't _admit_ to liking him," I paused, "I didn't admit it. Not even to myself. I didn't want to like him. I wanted you to date him. I wanted you to be happy."

Miku looked away. "You didn't even have to tell him your feelings. You have it so easy."

The worst part about that last sentence was that it was true. I had it so easy. Poor Miku. "Miku," I said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Our friendship is over, Kagamine. And from now on, I am Hatsune to you."

My eyes widened, and this time, the tears were tears of sadness. It hurt to loose a friend. It really hurt.

Miku and I walked out of the bathroom together, but went separate ways when we reached the cafeteria. We didn't speak on our walk back. I hurried back to my spot next to Len.

"What happened?" Len asked, worried, but not surprised to see the tears in my eyes.

"Len," I cried and rested my head on his shoulder, "I hope I never lose you. It hurts to lose somebody close to you."

He leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear and whispered, "I love you. I'll never leave you. That's a promise."


	8. A Valentine's Day Gift

The next few days were all the same to me. Life gets a little boring without your best friend around. At least I had Len to be there for me. It was Friday afternoon when he called me. I heard my ringtone – _Pon Pon Pon._ I know, it played all the time on MTV, so how could I still love that song? I don't know. Sometimes, the more often you hear or see something, the more you grow to love it. I've noticed it's that way with people too. I flipped open my cell phone and answered the call.

"Hey Len!" I said with a smile. Even though he couldn't see me, I think he knew I was smiling that same stupid smile I get whenever I see him. I think I must look like an idiot with that thing on my face all the time, but how can I not smile when Len says he loves me?

"Guess what." Len said, and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Hmmm… What could it be?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Well, you know it's almost Valentine's Day."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Len laughed. I love his laugh. I love everything about him, but do I love _him_? I don't know. It's hard for me to say I love anybody. It's been that way ever since my parents left. And Len knew that. I told him so that he would understand why I can't echo him when he tells me he loves me.

"I got us plane tickets to go to Paradise Island!" Len told me, excitement bursting out of his voice like air out of a popped balloon.

"Oh. My. God! Len! No you didn't! You're lying!" I said in disbelief. I had heard about Paradise Island. It was a beach resort on some island near the equator. I've seen commercials for it and it looks AMAZING.

"Yes, I did. And I heard it's beautiful, but I bet it's nowhere near as beautiful as you, Rin." He said.

I blushed. "Len… I can't believe you! When are we going?"

"We leave tomorrow. And we'll be there until the day after Valentine's Day."

"Oh my god, Len. You're amazing."

He laughed that cute laugh again and I smiled. "I gotta go finish my homework. See you tomorrow, Rin!"

"Can't wait. Bye Len!" I flipped the phone closed. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? I couldn't call Miku… "I guess I'll just have to do my homework, too" I said to myself.

After my homework, I watched my favorite anime, Angel Beats. I watched the entire season that night. By the time I finished watching it, it was around 11:00pm. I decided it was time to go to bed. I had a big day tomorrow!

The next day, I put on my favorite outfit – an orange tank top with rhinestones scattered along the bottom and a ruffled white miniskirt. I knew it was February, but who cares? I was going to Paradise Island, where it's always warm! I slipped on my three-inch wedge sandals and spent a little extra time on my makeup.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my suitcase of stuff, mostly clothes, and ran to the door to see Len.

"Len!" I squealed excitedly and wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my forehead, "Rin, this trip is going to be amazing."

"I know," I smiled.

The plane ride was a long eight hours. Len and I mostly just talked about school or watched videos on Nico Nico Douga. After what seems like forever, the plane lands and when I see outside… wow!


	9. Paradise Island, Part 1

Sapphire blue skies, turquoise oceans, and white pearly sand. The island was breathtaking! I looked at Len, and he looked back at me. We couldn't hide the overwhelming excitement bursting out of our eyes. I took his hand in one of mine and ran the other through his hair as I kissed him.

Len blushed slightly and smiled. "So you like it?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh, Len. You're incredible." I happily sighed and looked into his eyes, eyes that reflected back the beauty of the island.

"Let's go put our stuff in our room. Then we can go to the beach, or the pool, or the water park. You choose." Len said, looking around at the island.

"Okay," we started walking toward the hotel. When we got there, we signed in and an employee took our luggage to our room as he showed us the way. There were amazingly colorful, tropical fish tanks scattered around the hotel. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky, with clouds and birds so well done they might come to life when you look away.

The employee opened the door to our room, and it was gorgeous. Except for one thing, there was only one bed. The employee, who I found out was named Luka, set our luggage down and leaves the room.

"Len…" I started.

He knew what I was thinking by the way I was staring at the bed. "Rin, I swear I chose the room with two beds. I can sleep on the floor if– "

"It was okay. I'll just go talk to Luka about it," I said.

"Who's Luka?"

"That's the name it said on the employee's nametag." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Miss! Miss Luka!" I said to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"We were supposed to get a room with two beds, instead we only have one."

"Oh, I'm sorry, all the other rooms were booked. There was no way we can help at the moment."

"A-are you sure?" I said, thinking of what my parents would say about me if they knew I was going to share a bed with a boy.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Miss."

"Okay."

When I got back to our room, Len was in his bathing suit. I couldn't help blushing, he looked… _very_ nice.

"I couldn't get our room changed. All the other rooms were booked. We can just deal with this later tonight, let's go have fun at the water park now," I said, looking at anything but Len.

"'Kay. Oh, by the way, I bought you something you'll need," he hands me a bag. Inside it was a stylish orange and pink polka dot string bikini. There was a short, ruffled skirt on the bottom. The bottom was a solid fuchsia color.

"Len, you spoil me. Thank you," I laughed and walked to the bathroom to try it on. _Wow! I look so pretty in this bathing suit_, I thought.

He held my hand as we walked to the water park. When I saw it, I said, "Oh. My. God. This place was huge!"

"You choose the first ride," Len said.

I pointed to a roller coaster-type ride that splashes you with water throughout the ride. "That one!"

I screamed and Len held me as we plunged at what seemed like a million miles per hour down to a pool of water and got soaked.

After the water roller coaster, we went on a few more thrilling rides. The last thing we did in the water park was a romantic lazy river. The blow up ring was just the right size for both Len and me to fit onto. Len put his arm around me as we float through the lethargic water. We passed under a waterfall and I turned my head to see him staring at me. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. Then he kissed back slightly more passionate.

The loud speaker announced that the water park will be closing in five minutes. "Let's go to the beach," I suggested.

"Whatever you want," Len replied.

By the time we made it to the beach, it was sunset. We sat against a rock just where the ocean meets the sand. The waves gently washed over our legs. I leaned my head on Len's shoulder and everything was perfect.

My eyes opened with effort, and Len told me we should go back to our room now.

"You fell asleep. It was almost midnight," he told me.

"You should have woken me up earlier! You didn't have to sit here all this time," I said, feeling like an annoyance.

"I just woke up, too," he said sleepily.

We made it back to our room just as the clock hit midnight.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Len offered.

"No, it was okay. It was a pretty big bed, king size, so we can just sleep near the edge," I said tiredly.

"Okay, if you're sure it was okay with you," I could hear the concern in Len's voice. Could it be that he was feeling a touch of nervousness and embarrassment, too?

We climbed into bed, separated by about three feet, and turn off the lights. "Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your parents to agree to this?"

"It was easy. I just offered to pay for it myself."

"You paid for it all by yourself? This must've cost a fortune."

"It was worth it."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Well, we started out a fair distance apart, but ended up in each other's arms. I opened my eyes and immediately blushed when I saw that my head was against Len's bare chest and our arms were wrapped around each other, our legs tangled together. Oh, no! I was so tired last night, I didn't even realize I was only wearing my bra and underwear! _I should not be here, in this bed, with this boy_, I thought. My parents would be so ashamed! And, even worse, I was happy I was there, with the boy I liked. Maybe even loved.

Len woke up and he, too, blushed. "S-sorry," he said as he took his arms off of me and moved over.

"Len," I said sweetly, "I-it's okay. It's… nice to be close to you," Oh, what was I saying? It was _not_ okay! We were only fourteen!

Len just blushed even more, "Y-yeah."


	10. Paradise Island, Part 2

The next few days of the vacation were spent visiting the rest of the water park. Before we knew it, it was already our last night there. It was about eight-thirty when we decided to visit the teen club they had there. It was surprisingly fun, even though Len and I were two of the younger teens. We danced and I heard one of my favorite songs come on, Go Round by Namie Amuro. I mouthed the words and Len looked at me and laughed. I started laughing, too.

"Sing. Everyone will be amazed by your beautiful voice, Rin," he encouraged me.

"No, I'll seem weird," I replied.

"Well then try it at karaoke. It starts at nine," Len suggested.

"Maybe," I said, actually considering it.

After about ten more songs, it was nine o' clock. And now I had to sing karaoke. I was so nervous. I swallowed my fear and made it to the stage, a small, rectangular platform raised about a foot off the floor. There was a microphone and a small touch-screen device that lets you choose your song. I stood in front of the microphone, "Um… Hi, I'm Kagamine Rin, and, um, I'll be singing…" Len caught my gaze, "Um, I'll be singing a duet with my boyfriend, Kagamine Len," Len looked surprised for a moment, then smiled at me and walked to the stage.

"What song were we singing?" Len whispered to me.

"Do you know Magnet? I forget who sings it, but it was a duet," I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Len took the microphone and said, "We'll be singing Magnet."

I selected the song on the touch-screen and the music started.

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru…" I sang. Len joined at his turn, and the sound of our voices tangling together in the air, filled with melody and harmony, was beautiful.

When we ended, the audience clapped and clapped, and Len took a bow while I did a delicate curtsey. We exited the stage and Len said, "I'm thirsty, let's go get something to drink."

Len and I made our way over to the snack bar, and Len ordered some type of drink that I've never heard of for both of us. It was so sweet, like honey, and delicious that we both ordered another as well as some food. After the second drink, I felt a little dizzy and started to wonder… "Hey, Len, what was in that drink?"

"I don't know, but I feel kind of strange," he said.

"Yeah, me too, and I'm really dizzy."

"I'll ask the guy who served it to us."

"Hey, Hey!" Len got the man's attention, "What was in that drink? I feel a little strange."

"It was probably just the alcohol in it," the man said.

"What? But I can't drink alcohol! I'm only fourteen!" Len started to look worried, just like I was now.

"Sir, the drinking age here was thirteen. It was fine," the man said casually.

Len sighed and said to me, "Rin, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

"'Kay" I said, my words slurring just the slightest bit.

After about a minute, another boy who said he was visiting from Japan came up to me. "Hey, you're cute, what's your name?"

"R-Rin," I stuttered, blushing.

"Well, Rin, how about we go to the pool?"

"No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," I started to worry and hoped Len came back soon.

"Oh? Were you sure? I think you might be lying," the boy said with a smirk.

I stood up and wobbled a little. The boy saw this and took it as an opportunity. "Come on, let's go to the pool where it isn't so loud."

Oh, what the hell? He _was_ really cute…

"Okay," I gave in and followed him to the pool.

After talking to him, he was a lot like Len – sweet, funny, and cute. Before I knew it, his face was close to mine, eyes closed. My eyes close, too, and just as our lips met, Len whispered, "Rin…"

You could hear the sound of a heart breaking, and I opened my eyes to see the saddest face in the world. A single tear ran down Len's right cheek. "Len…" was all I could manage to say.


	11. An Old Friend

Tears started forming in my eyes. What have I done? "Len," my voice came out as just a whisper.

"Rin," Len repeats himself, "Why?"

Before I could answer, he was running back towards the hotel. I started to run after him, but I staggered and would have fallen if it weren't for the other boy catching me. I struggled free and cried, "I hate you! Get away from me!"

The boy let me go, and I ran to follow Len to the hotel. When I got there, all of his things were packed, and he even packed up all of my things.

"Len, I'm so sorry," I said, with tears running down my face.

"Rin, it's over," he said in the coldest tone I've ever heard come out of a human voice.

The tears were flooding down my face now. I make a strange choked sound, and Len turns away.

"It's a good thing this is our last night here," said Len, "I wouldn't want to sleep on the floor more than once."

Even when he's mad, he still is so kind, letting me sleep in the bed. He's right though, at least we only had to endure one night of this awkward atmosphere. We were leaving tomorrow morning at six. Oh, god. I still couldn't grasp what I've done. I just decided to go to bed. I spent the night half awake, drifting in and out of sleep. When I fully woke up, I had a horrible headache. From the drink and also, what I've done has fully sunken in.

Len was already awake. He was fully dressed, too. I got dressed and then we checked out of the hotel. I prepared myself for an awkward plane ride home. This time I had no one to talk to, and I watched Nico Nico Douga on my phone without someone to share it with. There was this weird, empty feeling right in the middle of my chest, deep inside me. Now I was sure I loved Len. But I never told him.

We arrived home and went our separate ways. I spent the next few days avoiding him, and everyone else, at school. What time I got to spend at home, I spent crying. I never knew my heart could hurt this much. Damn that stupid vacation boy. He ruined everything.

"No," I said to myself when I was alone in my room, "You're the only one to blame." How I ached to call Len and explain, but what was there to explain? Nothing.

Finally, I wanted a friend to speak to. The only problem was that Miku was my only friend, and she hated me now. She might have some sympathy for me now that we've both had our hearts broken. But, I'm the one who broke both of our hearts.

I dialed Miku's number on my cell phone. After three rings, I was starting to think she wouldn't answer, but then I hear her say, "What do you want, Rin?"

"Miku!" I was sobbing, "I need you to come over. You were my only friend. I'm sorry Len and I started going out. I'm sorry, Miku."

Miku sighed and said, "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes."


	12. The Mall

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Hey," I said in a slightly depressed tone.

Miku must've seen the tears in my eyes, but it didn't seem like she cared. "What do you want, Rin? What's so important that I have to come over for you to tell me?"

"Miku, I'm really sorry about everything. I want you to be my friend again. Len broke up with me," I sobbed.'

"Well, I guess now we're even. We've both gotten our hearts broken," Miku started to smile. She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Miku," I whispered so softly, I didn't know if she heard it.

"I know what will cheer you up!"

"W-what?"

"Let's go to the mall," Miku suggested.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, actually we do. It'll make you feel five hundred percent better," she argued

"Fine. Let me wash my face first," I said.

"I'll do your makeup for you," she said with a smile.

We went upstairs and Miku went through my makeup, finding sparkly gold eye shadow and black liquid liner to use on my eyes. When she was done with my face, she curled my hair and painted my nails a bright orange.

"And… Done!" Miku said excitedly.

I looked in the mirror and my mouth fell open. "Miku! I look like an entirely different person! And I mean in a good way!"

Miku just smiled. "Well, pick out a different outfit now! I'll help you."

I opened the door to my walk in closet and Miku chose a turquoise blue off the shoulder top with silver flowers on it and a short, black skirt. For shoes, I wore my favorite sandals.

Now we were all ready to go. Miku already looked great, as usual, with perfect makeup and stylish clothes. We rode in her blue-green Mitsubishi that almost matches her hair color.

The mall wasn't too crowded when we got there. We bought at least five things from each store, and we went to _every_ clothes store in the entire mall. Thank God for credit cards! We tried on almost every single one of the prom dresses, it was like we were four years old again playing dress up! And we even bought a few just for fun.

Then, as we were walking out of Sayuri's Kawaii Klothes, we saw him. The boy that we both liked, the boy that has caused both of us tears, the boy named Len. He caught my gaze before I could look away, and I could see pain in his eyes. There was probably just as much pain in my eyes, as well as Miku's, because Len was with another girl.

I've seen her around school. She's a first year, I think. I don't know her name, but she is very pretty. So pretty, my confidence took a hit from seeing them together. She had jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. Flawless skin and a model's smile.

I'm so glad Len didn't come over to us. If he did, I think we both might've started crying, right there. "Miku," I started.

"Yeah?" she said weakly.

"I think we've spent enough money, let's get out of here," I said, even though we both knew that wasn't why we were leaving.


	13. I want him back!

In the car, my mascara started running from the tears pouring out of my eyes. Miku was better than I was at hiding her feelings. She just looked like she was in shock, not like she was about to cry. Miku looked at me with a sympathetic look, then turned her view back to the road.

"I'm an idiot," I sobbed.

"Yeah. You are," Miku said, annoyed, but also sad herself. I just cried even harder. I wonder what Len was thinking when he saw us. Was he thinking he was happy that it's over between us? Has he always liked that girl more than me? Did he plan this? Okay, now I'm just getting paranoid.

"Miku," I say with effort, "Do, do you think that Len has always liked that girl?"

"Well he liked _you_ pretty damn much," she said.

Another tear streamed down my face. He liked me. A lot. And I broke his heart. What's wrong with me? How could I do something like that? The tears kept pouring down my cheeks. Before I knew it, we were at my house. I got out of the car and looked at my cell phone to check the time.

"Well, I gotta go home and do some homework. Try not to think about it too much," said Miku.

"How the hell am I supposed to not think about it?" I snapped.

"I don't know, just distract yourself!" Miku rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Fine," I sighed and walked inside my house. My reflection stared back at me when I went into the bathroom to clean up my face. I decided to take a warm shower. I slipped into a camisole and some yellow sweatpants. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was back to being straight, and I actually looked like myself again. "Stupid," I muttered, wiping a single tear from my face.

I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Before that stupid day, before that stupid boy and that stupid kiss. I couldn't believe Len already found a new girlfriend. Did he really get over me that quickly? I missed Len. I would give anything to talk to him. For him to not be mad at me.

Maybe, it's unlikely but maybe, Miku would help me get him back. No, she still like him. I shouldn't do that. But, she knew how important he was to me, so she might agree to help. I don't know.

I watched TV until I fell asleep on the sofa. My dream was amazing. Len told me he still loved me and we got back together. I didn't even need Miku's help. Too bad that would never happen in real life. In real life, I needed a plan. Weird, it seems like not too long ago I was the one coming up with the plan to get Miku and Len together. Now, it's going to be the opposite. That is, if Miku agrees to help.

I waited until ten to call Miku, I thought nine in the morning was too early to call her. The phone rang for a few seconds, then I heard Miku say, "Hey, Rin."

"Miku," I hesitated to ask, "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. What do you need?"

"I want Len back. I miss him. I need a plan."

"Fine, but only because I know how much you like him."

"Thank you, Miku. So, any ideas?"

"Make him jealous."


End file.
